Supergirl (Kara Kent)
History Kara-Zor-El, also known as Supergirl, Linda Danvers, Linda Lang, Kara Danvers... is a Kryptonian superhero cousin of Superman. She has been a member of the Legion of Super-Heroes, the Justice League and other super teams. Surviving Krypton Kara Zor-El is the daughter of Superman's uncle Zor-El and his wife Alura In-Ze. Kara is actually older than Kal-El (Superman); she was a teenager when he was a baby. When Krypton was attacked by Brainiac, he took Kandor with him, while Kara and her parents remained in Argo. After Brainiac's attack, her father created a force field around Argo using a Brainiac Probe. When Brainiac came to consume Argo City, her parents had no choice but to send her in a rocket headed for Earth. However, her rocket was caught in a large kryptonite-encrusted meteor and she arrived on Earth years after her cousin did. The Supergirl From Krypton After some initial confusion, Kara was found by Superman and Batman and trained by Wonder Woman. She was captured by Darkseid, and after being brainwashed, attacked her own cousin. Superman defeated her and returned her to Earth, where he faked her death so Darkseid would not come looking for her. Girl Power She then assumed the role of Supergirl. However, she felt out of place, not sure where she really belonged. Kara was uncomfortable with her cousin's over-protectiveness, and she could not hang out with her Earth-Two counterpart Power Girl since their powers went haywire whenever they touched, although she found kindred spirits in her other "cousin" Superboy. Kara's self-discovery was interrupted when Lex Luthor used Black Kryptonite to split her into a good Kara and an evil Kara called "Dark Supergirl". The evil Kara claimed that she was sent to Earth by Zor-El for the sole purpose of killing the infant Kal-El. Zor-El had devised a special crystal that would influence her personality as she traveled to Earth, making her "innocent", thus creating the good side of Kara's personality. However, the good side became dominant. At the climax of the struggle between the two Karas and the Justice League, the good Kara urged Wonder Woman to use her Lasso of Truth to bind the two together and ask: "Who is Kara Zor-El?" The two Karas fused back into a single good Kara, who decided her past was not important and acknowledged Batman, Wonder Woman and her cousin as her mentors. Later, Supergirl joined Wonder Girl and other heroes during the Infinite Crisis. While in deep space, Kara was struck by an altered zeta-beam and disappeared. Supergirl and the Legion of Super-Heroes Kara re-appeared in the 31st century. She was revered as a member of the Superman family. Upon her arrival, she concluded that she was "dreaming" the Legion and that the 31st century wasn't real. Saturn Girl, attempting to learn more about how Kara arrived in their era, scanned Kara's mind and found a particularly vivid memory -- that of the Zeta-Beam accident. The Legion hypothesized that Kara was rationalizing her fantastic existence by believing her life was a dream. In a relatively short period of time (due to suspended animation), she lost her planet and her parents, arrived on Earth to find her baby cousin grown up and a legendary hero, discovered her extraordinary powers and quickly reached the status of "living legend", and then found herself inexplicably thousands of years in the future. To complicate matters, every time Supergirl wanted something to happen in her supposed dream world, it happened. For example, when told she couldn't become a full member because the Legion was out of flight rings, one was immediately sent to her from Brainiac 5 (Querl Dox). She had a few adventures with the Legion before Brainiac 5 came close to a means of returning her to the 21st century. He invented the Chronexus (a time window) that she and some of the other Legionnaires viewed various parts of Superman's history. Brainiac 5 secretly worked with Evolvo Lad to perfect the Chronexus technology by making it a real, but limited time machine. It only worked one way, and only once. When this was revealed, Saturn Girl convinced Kara that she should go back to her native era. Sev Tcheru (Evolvo Lad) wiped out Kara's memory of the Legion right before she went, as knowledge of future history was considered dangerous (her memories later would return, though). One Year Later One Year (and one month) after Infinite Crisis, during World War III, Kara returned, only to find Superboy dead and Superman powerless. Feeling alone and isolated, she became Metropolis' protector along with Booster Gold and Supernova. Candor Soon after, she assumed the identity of Flamebird to fight crime in Kandor with Power Girl as Nightwing. They opposed a cult based around warped versions of Superman's earlier appearances in Kandor. Kara also believed the key to Argo City, her home town, lied somewhere in the city. Supergirl and Power Girl found themselves battling the Saturn Queen and Ultraman (posing as Superman), villains who had established themselves in Kandor. At the climax of the struggle, Supergirl unexpectedly left (with her comrade in tow). Since she did not consult with Power Girl about the timing of their exit, the two parted on somewhat strained terms. However, this version of Kandor was actually just a psychic manifestation created by Saturn Queen. The real Kandor was not discovered until quite some time after this event. Supergirl: Identity Kara re-established herself on Earth, attaining financial independence after selling an item of Kryptonian technology to Batman. Afterwards, Kara purchased her own apartment. Kara attempted to develop familial ties with the Kent Family, who were still mourning the loss of Superboy. During a visit, Kara took one of Superboy's's trademark black t-shirts and gave it to his mourning girlfriend, Cassandra Sandsmark, a.k.a. Wonder Girl. From there, Kara and Cassie forged a close friendship. She also developed a close relationship with former-villain Owen Mercer (Captain Boomerang II). Owen clearly wished to date Kara, but she instead saw him as a big brother of sorts. In an attempt to create a secret identity, Kara started going to high school under the name Claire Connors, a teenage girl from Kansas. Kara used a wig, glasses, and plain clothes to become "Claire." Her attempts to assimilate failed because she was unable to connect with the other students, and she dropped out after a week or so, due to cruel classmates. As a favor to Captain Boomerang, Supergirl was granted an "audition" with the Outsiders. Having encountered the group once before, she had a crush on team leader Dick Grayson "Nightwing" (she even stole a kiss, her "first true one", from Nightwing during their first encounter). The members of the Outsiders were all very suspicious of her. During a mission, they left out several important details to test her. Kara was upset that the Outsiders decided to test her rather than tell her all the details and trust her. As a result, she decided to not join the team. A short while after Kara met a new teenage super-hero, Power Boy. The two first met while rescuing hurricane victims in Mexico, and again later in Hollywood where they teamed up to fight two villains known as Gakidou and Sakki. Afterward, she began dating Power Boy (without telling Captain Boomerang). Around of this time, she began experimenting a series of haunting hallucinations that showed Zor-El subjecting an unwilling Kara to grievous experiments to enhance her powers; in fact, when badly injured by Cassandra Cain (Batgirl II) in an artificial red-sun environment, Kryptonian Sunstones sprouted from her body, healing her and impaling her foe. Kara accompanied Hal Jordan (Green Lantern) on a mission to the casino world of Ventura. She assisted the Green Lantern partly out of a desire to see more of the universe and partly in order to avoid a lecture about responsibility from her cousin. Her personality was slightly different from normal, as she appeared to be quite flirtatious and playful with Hal, but when he politely rebuffed her advances, she entered a gladiatorial contest dressed in a pink dress and pigtails. The ploy turned out to not only be a response to Hal's comments, but also a clever ruse designed to flush out their prey. Returning to Earth after her mission with Hal, Supergirl renewed her relationship with Power Boy. After Kara was about to visit Owen in the hospital, Power Boy immediately decided to hit her until knock her out, and then kidnap her. After strapping her to a bed, he revealed he had been born on Apokolips and was obsessed with her. Kara broke her restrains, pummelled him and warned him against coming near from her again. Later when Kara found herself in deep space and near death, she saw a vision of her father, Zor-El. He claimed that she was remembering things wrong, so he needed to retell her why he did what he did before she left Krypton. He started by explaining that the Phantom Zone was inhabited by some sort of ghostly life. These beings were angry about being removed from their home by the projector and took out their anger by possessing various people who lived on Krypton. Zor-El then discovered that the only way to destroy the phantoms was with Kryptonian Sunstone. He implanted sunstones into her to make her immune to possession by the Phantoms. Then, in the present day, Kara found herself back on Earth and saw the Phantoms there. Kara was then assaulted by hundreds of Phantom-possessed humans, including Wonder Girl, who forced Kara to admit all the dark secrets that she has been denying since arriving on Earth. Disgusted with Kara, Wonder Girl released her. Kara then flew to the Batcave in the hopes that Batman might be able to help her. Unfortunately, the Phantoms had possessed him, and he had sealed himself inside the cave. Before Kara could try to break her way inside, Timothy Drake (Robin) who was also possessed, blocked her path. He provoked Kara into hitting him, and she accidentally stabbed Robin with a sunstone, which freed him of the Phantom Ghost. Robin, who had apparently been keeping tabs on Superman since the sun went red (using a Batsuit loaned to Superman since his powers were gone), then gave Supergirl directions to locate Superman in Metropolis. When she reached Metropolis, she discovered that the phantoms were coming out of Superman's body. Once reunited with her cousin, Kara admitted everything. Clark, who has been going mad from the Phantoms that were leaking out of him, begged her to kill him and free their adoptive homeworld. Before any actions could be taken, someone looking like the Pre-Crisis Supergirl appeared and attacked Kara, cheerfully taunting her with accusations of imperfection and inadequacy during their battle over Metropolis. She soon discovered that all of these events were really the machinations of Dark Angel, including the Phantom-infested Earth, Cassandra Cain's attack, and Kara's direct encounter with her father. All of these were part of Dark Angel's twisted "test" to determine her validity in the Multiverse. Acting under the auspices of one of the Monitors to identify post-Crisis "anomalies" who threaten the Multiverse, Dark Angel had become personally invested and then obsessed with proving Kara's status as an anomaly through increasingly brutal means. The Monitor appeared and chastised Dark Angel harshly. He asserted that Kara was, indeed, this universe's Supergirl, and apologized for Dark Angel's excess. Then the Monitor departed with his employee, leaving Kara in deep space with her Kryptonian abilities apparently restored and no outward sign of her sunstone implants. Kara then met the reborn Pariah, who warned her of a "Great Disaster" that was coming during which she was destined to play a role. Kara then returned to Earth where she set about correcting some of her past wrongs, apologizing to Boomer for leading him on, repairing her friendships with Cassie and Sarah (a girl she met during her brief time in High School) and dealing with her cat Streaky. Though she attempted to apologize to Power Girl for her actions in Kandor, Power Girl said she couldn't trust her and challenged Kara to fix things with Clark. After spending fifteen minutes outside Lois and Clark's apartment deciding what to do, Lois invited Kara inside, where she and Clark embraced. Her actions over the past year forgiven, Kara raced her cousin to the Fortress of Solitude. Amazons Attack! Later, when Wonder Girl confided in Kara some of her personal problems, they discovered that the Amazons of Themyscira had invaded Washington, D.C. as part of the events of Amazons Attack. Because of the McCarran Internal Security Act, implemented by the U.S. President, Wonder Girl's mother and a friend of Supergirl's, named Alison, were held at an internment camp. As they tried to storm the camp and free the women, they were stopped by the Teen Titans, and told by Tim Drake (Robin) that negotiation would be a better solution. Consequently, they flew to Washington D.C. and spoke with Queen Hippolyta, who told them that negotiations were impossible, since the President was safe on Air Force One. Agreeing to bring the U.S. leader to the Amazon Queen, the two girls blocked the path of Air Force One and threatened to bring the plane down if the President did not come with them. Kara received membership with the Teen Titans shortly thereafter, though her tenure with the Titans was extremely brief. Although no longer a member, Kara participated in several adventures with the young heroes. Countdown Kara met two time-travelers from the 30th century named Val Armorr (Karate Kid) and Luornu Durgo (Triplicate Girl). Val and Luornu were members of the Legion of Super-Heroes, albeit from an alternate future timeline than the Legion that Kara was familiar with. At the Nebraska/Colorado border, Supergirl assisted the Legionnaires in battling a cybernetic powerhouse named Equus. Equus attempted to destroy Supergirl by battering her with a railroad car, but Kara proved that she was in fact "more powerful than a locomotive". At the conclusion of this debacle, Supergirl, Val and Luornu parted company, but their meeting prompted something in Supergirl's mind that reversed Brainiac 5's previous mind-wipe. She now recalled all of her adventures from the 31st century, but was still uncertain if these things actually happened, or it was all just a dream. Beyond Good And Evil Supergirl then assisted Superman and the Green Lantern Corps in tracking down an invading alien armada back to their home galaxy. Kara made use of tesseract technology to follow them, but ultimately a solar flare distracted her senses and she was unable to determine the aliens’ point of origin. She returned to her home to report her failure, but Superman was still proud of her efforts. Soon after, Supergirl encountered a villain who would prove to be her greatest nemesis – Benjamin Krullen (Reactron). Reactron claimed to have the power of a star inside his containment suit, and he unleashed a massive attack of atomic energy that threatened to destroy Metropolis. Supergirl fought against him and lost in the initial throwdown. Supergirl came back for round two and determined that Reactron's power source originated from a circular disk inside his chest cavity. Supergirl tore the device from his containment suit and Reactron was defeated. Way of the World In the aftermath of Reactron's attack against Metropolis, Supergirl learned about a boy named Thomas Price. Thomas was 11 years-old and dying of cancer. Supergirl made a promise to him that she would save his life – a promise that provoked strong opinions from not only his parents, but from Superman as well. Superman warned her against pursuing this course of action, for even though they are powerful heroes, nobody can stave off death. Supergirl was undeterred however, and continued in her quest to find a cure. She sought out Mitchell Shelley, the Resurrection Man, whose nanite-infected blood enabled him to literally resurrect himself from the point of death. Supergirl wanted to use Shelley's blood to cure Thomas, but by the time she returned to Metropolis with him, she was too late. Thomas Price was dead. Supergirl refused to accept this. She even tried using the tesseract technology she acquired from the previous mission to alter the timeline so she could save Thomas' life, but even this was not enough. In vain, she still tried using Shelley's blood to revive Thomas, but this too failed. Supergirl then teamed up with former Young Justice member Anita Fite (Empress) to take down Clayface and later a man named Eddie Rose. Rose was a survivor of Superman's fatal battle again Doomsday, but the experience left him an embittered paraplegic. He wanted to turn public opinion against super-heroes, so he kidnapped Empress' family, forcing her to bait Supergirl into a trap. Supergirl was able to resist Empress' reluctant efforts to brainwash her, and together they were able to stop Rose and rescue Empress' parents. Linda Lang (This is the first issue of the Sterling Gates and Jamal Igle team.) After a series of unfortunate mishaps, lapses in judgment, and an article written by Cat Grant titled "Why the World Doesn't Need Supergirl", Kara was questioning her worth as a hero. Her cousin suggested her to scale back her actions as a full-time super-hero and adopt a secret identity. At the suggestion of Lana Lang, Kara adopted a civilian identity as Lana's niece and began calling herself Linda Lang. Final Crisis Shorly after this, Darkseid took control of Earth and its inhabitants using the Anti-Life Equation. On the battle between good and evil, Supergirl fought a possessed Mary Marvel and witnessed the return of Superman. Trinity Kara fought several times the forces of Morgaine Le Fey, Despero and Enigma alongside the remaining Earth's heroes and took part in the assault to Castle Branek. When the Trinity was erased from history and the universe changed, Kara became Interceptor, a Colonel in the Army with no memory of her Kryptonian heritage whose pod was found by the Navy Seals. Later she joined Alfred Pennyworth, Lois Lane, Dick Grayson, Donna Troy and Thomas Tresser in the search for Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman. Maelstrom Kara battled a Darkseid's minion called Maelstrom and lost badly. The defeat shook her confidence, and Superman decided he needed to train her. So he took them both to an alien world orbiting a red sun in where he could teach her how to use her powers and how not to rely on them. Both cousins bonded during their "camping trip" in spite of the local fauna and flora trying to eath them and poison them. Back on Earth, Maelstrom attacked Metropolis again accompanied by the Female Furies, but Supergirl and Superman defeated them and kicked them out of the planet. World of New Krypton Vril Dox, the original sentient computer known as Brainiac came to Earth with the intent of assimilating the planet's culture and technology into his gigantic skull-ship. Superman fought and defeated Brainiac, and in so doing, discovered the miniaturized Kryptonian city of Kandor. It had always been believed that Kandor was destroyed along with the rest of Krypton, but in truth, Brainiac had visited Krypton prior to its destruction, miniaturized the city, and secured it within a special containment tube inside his ship. With Brainiac's defeat, Superman liberated more than 100,000 Kandorians. These Kryptonians were restored to their normal size and their home city was transplanted to the Arctic Circle, where it was christened New Krypton. Among the survivors were Supergirl's parents, Zor-El and Alura In-Ze. Supergirl was overjoyed to discover that her parents were still alive. Her father explained that their original home, Argo City, had likewise survived the destruction of Krypton, but was later assimilated by Brainiac and merged with Kandor. Zor-El also revealed that many of Supergirl's prior perceptions of him were actually false memories as a result of prolonged Kryptonite poisoning. During the time that Supergirl was journeying to Earth, her ship was encased inside of a large Kryptonite meteor. The ambient radiation, while not fatal, was enough to unbalance her brain chemistry, and was the cause of her hallucinations, her sudden mood swings and all her odd, unpleasant behavior. Zor-El treated Supergirl and purged her system of the lingering Kryptonite particles. The rest of the planet grew wary of the possible consequences of 100,000 super-powered Kryptonians now residing on Earth. In order to stave off a possible alien invasion, a secret government response group was put together known as Project 7734. The project was headed up by General Sam Lane (whom was previously believed to have been killed during the Imperiex War) and included several notorious agents such as Lex Luthor, Metallo, Reactron and a new Superwoman. It was during this time that Supergirl suffered the greatest tragedy of her life. Under General Lane's orders, Reactron and Metallo invaded New Krypton. Armed with Gold Kryptonite (which robbed a Kryptonian of their powers), they systematically began slaughtering as many Kryptonians as they could find. Reactron murdered Supergirl's father, Zor-El. As a result of the skirmish, Kara's mother Alura used Sunstone technology to literally uproot New Krypton from the planet Earth. The floating city was piloted into outer space and placed in geosynchronous orbit, directly opposite of Earth. The United States government also took action as a response to Kryptonian violence. They passed a law, stating that all Kryptonians with the exception of Superman were no longer allowed to set foot on the planet Earth. This included Supergirl. Who is Superwoman? Supergirl went to live with her mother on the New Krypton planetoid. Alura still wanted revenge against Reactron for the murder of Zor-El and ordered Kara to return to Earth to bring Reactron to justice. Supergirl tried to keep her continued presence on Earth a secret, but she quickly earned the attention of Project 7734. She fought against Reactron for the second time, defeating him in a manner similar to how she stopped him when they first fought. She also fought against Superwoman, whom she discovered was actually General Lane's daughter, Lucy Lane. The fight resulted in Supergirl rupturing Superwoman's battle suit, seemingly killing her. The Hunt For Reactron Shortly thereafter, Supergirl celebrated her eighteenth birthday. As per Kryptonian custom, it was time for her to select a guild house for herself. After observing the way the other guilds worked, she elected to join the same guild as her mother - the Kryptonian Science Guild. A while later, Kara returned to Earth and found Christopher Kent and Thara Ak-Var. Supergirl attacks Thara, for killing her father and trying to kill her. However, Chris stops Kara and tells her he is her cousin. The three are attacked by Guardian and the Science Police, for apparently killing Mon-El. Chris tries to tell Guardian that they did not murder Mon-El, but Guardian ignores him. The three manage to escape to Paris. Chris, Thara and Kara talk about what has happened. They then discover that the two sleepers they were fighting were Metallo and Reactron. However, they were then attacked by Squad K. Escaping from Squad K, the three go to Lana Lang's apartment. They decide to get Lois's help in clearing their names. Chris and Lana go to find Lois while Kara and Thara stay in Lana's apartment. While waiting, Thara attempts to tell Kara what is wrong with Lana, but states it in a way that makes Kara angry. Meanwhile, Reactron promises General Lane he will kill Supergirl. Kara, Chris, and Thara a.k.a. "The Metropolis Three" fight Reactron. Kara is about to hit Reactron with her heat vision but she is instead hit by Reactron's gold kryptonite, stripping her of her powers temporarily. Thara jumps in front of Reactron before he can hit Kara again and is knocked out of the fight. Lois shows up to report the fight, noticing that the three are depowered and unconscious, engages Reactron in battle and wounds him by jabbing her pen in his neck. With Reactron about to kill Chris and Kara, Thara transforms in the Flamebird and easily defeats Reactron. Reactron reveals that General Lane was behind the sewer bombing to deepen the mistrust in Kryptonians. Kara decides to take Reactron back to Alura on New Krypton for punishment. Kara and Thara forgive each other. Kara delivers Reactron to Alura. Alura has flashbacks of her time with Zor-El before Reactron killed him. She remembers how the Science Guild told her love is is simply a chemical response to external stimuli and therefore should be ignored. But she does love Zor-El. Back in the present, Reactron is standing trial. But before the verdict is announced, many Kryptonians burst into the courtroom, wanting revenge. Supergirl and Alura jump in to save Reactron, but in the skirmish, he is apparently killed. Supergirl decides to return to Earth. It is revealed Alura faked his death to torture him for information. World's Finest, Blackest Night Supergirl and Batgirl III (Stephanie Brown) team up for the first time. Batgirl has been captured and Oracle sends Supergirl to save her. Batgirl and Supergirl become fast friends and go to stop the Toyboy. Supergirl takes down Toyboy while Batgirl stops Mr. Freeze. They are captured by a giant Superman/Batman robot being powered by the Kryptonite Man. Batgirl manages to send out a distress call to Oracle before disconnecting. Oracle calls Superman and the new Batman (Dick Grayson). Superman, Batman, and Robin save them and in the end, Supergirl is seen scolding Robin for calling Batgirl "Fatgirl". During the Blackest Night, Kara and Alura visit Zor-El's tomb, only for a black power ring to seek out the body and turn it into a Black Lantern. Kara and her Black Lantern father fight and with Alura's help, knock him out of the city. Alura has a shield placed over the city so no one can leave or enter the city. Death and the Family Kara is talking to Lana about her illness. Kara figures out that the illness is nothing the doctors in Metropolis can figure out. The Inspector calls Kara and the two fight Silver Banshee. Kara grabs a box and is transformed into SuperBanshee. Meanwhile, Lana has collapsed and is bleeding. The spirits that have possessed Supergirl are upset with the Silver Banshee. The Inspector cuts a coin from his hand to stop the Banshee spirits and Supergirl breaks free from their control. Silver Banshee then eliminates the disembodied clan spirits by screaming their name. Kara rushes to the hospital as Linda Lang just as Lana is pronounced dead. Linda goes to see the body and sees Lana encased in a chrysalis. Lana's condition is somehow the result of her time as the Insect Queen. In Metropolis, Supergirl is captured when the hospital is engulfed in a massive cocoon and an army of humanoid insects emerge. Once she is freed by Gangbuster, Linda conspires with him and Kimiyo Hoshi to infiltrate the cocoon, rescue the hostages, and find out who is behind the invasion. After being ambushed and knocked out, Linda awakens bound and gagged at the feet of Lana, who has once again reverted back to her Insect Queen form. Insect Queen informs Linda that during her last encounter with Lana, she embedded a piece of her DNA within her in an attempt to retake her body. The two women engage in a drawn out battle, with Linda eventually expelling the Queen from Lana's body through the use of an advanced Kryptonian machine. After Lana is cured, Linda informs her that she is leaving her home, feeling betrayed about Lana's unwillingness to share her illness. Back at Project 7734, Lucy Lane is seen to have been resurrected and is an amalgam of "all" the alien races whose powers were in the Superwoman suit, with all of their powers and weaknesses. Lucy kills the physician with an electric blast and says she is ready for duty. Last Stand of New Krypton Brainiac is unleashing his robot troops into New Krypton and the Kryptonian citizens rise up to fight the drones. Zod, without hesitation, fires the Global Defense Cannons at Brainiac's ship, but only manages to kill the innocent Kryptonians in the way. Kal-El, furious at Zod for killing the citizens without remorse, changes into Superman. He then manages to pass the force-field and enter Brainiac's ship. Supergirl fights several of the probe bots in order to protect her mother. She is attacked by a probe, but is saved by Superboy, Mon-El, and The Legion of Super-Heroes. Kara takes them to Zod and they explain that there are other cities within Brainiac's ship that they must save. Zod sends Supergirl off and arrests the Legionnaires. Inside Brainiac's ship, Superman has been captured by Brainiac and his partner Lex Luthor. Meanwhile, Supergirl and Mon-El are fighting Brainiac probes when Mon-El gets a telepathic message from Tellus. Mon-El has to save Superman and tells Supergirl to get the Kryptonians to work together. Supergirl rushes to her mother's aid and sees Alura fighting with Superboy. Kara punches Conner away, but Superboy comes back to save them both from a Brainiac probe. Supergirl tells Alura of the Legion mission and challenges her to stand up to Zod. Alura pardons the Legion and sends Supergirl with them to fight Brainiac. Mon-El has entered the ship the same way as Superman and manages to save him and the city of Lanothians. On Brainiac's ship, Brainiac has re-energized and fights Superman. During the brawl, Superman is able to get hold of the telepathic Lanthians, but Brainiac teleports away with all the other cities. The Legion manages to enter Brainiac's ship thanks to Brainiac 5's help. But even this does not seem to help and New Krypton is put back into a bottle. Superman is pummeled by Brainiac's weapons system and is declared dead. Superman is grabbed before he hits the ground by a flying Brainiac drone, powered by Quislet. Meanwhile, on Brainiac's ship, Superboy ends up face to face with Lex Luthor. Kon-El is hit with Green Kryptonite and awakens to find himself in Kandor. Zod it turns out has a devices which can counteract the Brainiac shrinking technology. They get free of the city and are ready to fight. Meanwhile, Supergirl and Brainiac 5 have met. Brainy, in a brief moment alone reveals how hard it is to be near Supergirl, how much he loves her, and how hard it was when she died. It is revealed that Brainy is looking back at Supergirl's life historically. Brainy tells Kara she needs to destroy the reactor while he attempts to hold off the Phages. She smashes the satellite's power core. He tells Kara to trust her friends and she needs to trust him. He can't tell her anything about the future, but that she needs to live her own life and decide her own future. With the force-field on Brainiac's ship down, Superman is able to re-enter the ship. On board, Luthor emerges from Kandor and grabs a bottle city for himself. Superman has gone to rescue Kandor while Zod and his soldiers fight Brainiac. In the meantime, Mon-El remains captured, but the Legion shows up to save him. Superman has found Kandor and meets up with Supergirl and Brainiac 5. He turns the city over to Supergirl, calling it her home, trusting that she will keep protect it and re-enlarge it. Brainy re-sizes the city safely. Kandor is big once more. Superman joins Zod in fighting Brainiac. Luthor has expanded the city he grabbed right inside Brainiac's ship. Brainiac's ship has begun to plummet to New Krypton's surface. Zod is fighting with Brainiac. Superman, Supergirl, and Superboy and the rest of New Krypton work together to stop the ship. Brainiac 5 runs to help Supergirl, who is trying to hold back the expanding city. Brainy is able to stop it and re-bottles the city. Brainiac punishes Luthor for his treachery by snapping his neck, only to reveal that Luthor is a robot. Superman comes in time to save Brainiac from Zod. Brainiac 5 walks up and teleports away with his ancestor. Before leaving, he tells Kara to watch out for her mother. It is revealed that Luthor was working with General Lane all along. Zod is given total command over Krypton. All the guild leaders, except for Alura, were killed in the attack. Zod declares war on Earth. War of the Supermen With the military guild ready to attack Earth, Zod is holding Superman captive. Alura is torturing Reactron for information, only to be found by Kara. She is shocked and disgusted. She tells Alura that he father said to 'watch out for your mother', warning her about what Alura is capable of. Reactron tells Supergirl Project 7734 wanted him brought to New Krypton. Alura shoves Kara into a radiation-proof deck room and seals it, protecting Supergirl and sacrificing herself. Reactron explodes, causing a chain reaction that also destroys New Krypton. The majority of New Krypton citizens are dead and the only guild left it the military guild, since they were not on the planet when it exploded. Superman finds Supergirl; they grieve while Supergirl clutches a piece of Alura's shield. Enraged by her mother's death at the hands of Reactron, of Luthor, of Earth, Supergirl grabs the flag of Krypton, carrying the standard into battle, racing to Earth to join the war effort. Superman manages to stop her. She breaks down; Kara feels responsible for New Krypton's destruction because she brought Reactron there. Superman assures her it wasn't her fault; they hug and are happy they still have each other. General Zod sends a bulk of his troops to the Human Defense Corps Mars base. The two sides fight, General Lane calls upon Luthor to finish his 'second project'. Using the false Rao corpse and time-pool technology,Earth has a red sun. Flamebird has taken off into space and dove into the sun. Thara destroys the Rao-bomb, returning the sun to yellow, but killing herself in the process. With the sun restored to yellow, the Kryptonians in space regain their powers. Some have survived, but thousands are dead. Superman, both saddened and angry, takes off for Earth. The Kryptonian race is now down to a mere 7,000. Meanwhile, Supergirl comes to stop Ursa. As the two fly at each other, Superman meets Zod to fight him. Supergirl has been defeated by Ursa, but is saved last minute by the Superman family. They head to Project 7734. Before they leave, they deposit Ursa in the Phantom Zone, which has been restored. While Superman fights Zod, Superboy goes around the world putting as many Kryptonians back into the Zone as he can. Supergirl has defeated Superwoman and fights General Lane. Rather than being charged for his crimes against humanity, Lane commits suicide. With all the remaining Kryptonians in the Zone, Superman ends the war. Zod is sent back to the Zone, with Chris sealing the Zone off permanently. In the process, he is turned back into a child. He and Mon-El then explore the Zone. Supergirl mourns the loss of her people, setting up a memorial in deep space. Bizarro-Girl Kara is having a nightmare; the nightmare quickly turns into her friends and family in hell, telling her she hurts everyone she touches. She wakes up and Lana lets her know that she thinks of Kara as family. Kara tells her she no longer wishes to be Kara Zor-El, but wants to be Linda Lang full time now. She says Supergirl is gone too. She even cuts her hair. They go to enjoy some coffee, where Lana asks Kara where she was during the 6 weeks after the war, but before moving in. She suggests that Linda attend Metropolis University. Kimiyo Hoshi (Doctor Light) and Gangbuster are investigating a crash site. The ship opens and reveals a Bizarro Supergirl. Bizarro Supergirl is ripping Metropolis apart. Jimmy Olsen manages to take a picture of Bizarro Supergirl and send it to the Planet before being subdued by her. Meanwhile, Lana has called Kara and is trying to convince her to change into Supergirl and save the day. Cat Grant overhears the conversation and realizes that Lana and Supergirl have a close relationship. Realizing she can't just quit being who she is, Kara changes into her Supergirl costume and flies off to save the day. The young boy Jimmy saved early on is led into a negative realm by a Metropolis ‘police man’. Bizarro and Supergirl fight and she is revealed to have the opposite powers as Kara. Bizarro-Girl uses the opposite of X-ray vision and turns Supergirl into a rock statue. Bizarro-Girl is revealed to have been rocketed to Earth from Bizarro World by Bizarro #1 to avoid a threat called Godship. Supergirl frees herself from her stone statue by vibrating herself at super speed, a trick she learned from the Flash. Supergirl subdues Bizarro-Girl and Doctor Light says she will take Bizarro-Girl and imprison her. Kara flashes back to when her mother did this to Reactron. She knocks out Doctor Light. She decided to take Bizarro-Girl back to her home. Supergirl is still blaming herself for the destruction of New Krypton. She is hit by hibernation gas in the rocket and dreams about being on New Krypton, but not being able to warn the citizens of their doom. The ship crashes into Bizarro World, but Bizarro-Girl is not welcomed back as a hero. Supergirl defends her and goes to talk to Bizarro-Luthor who explains he lured the Godship here to kill Bizarro, but before he can explain more, he is devoured by a probe. Bizarro #1 failed destroying the Godship and created Bizarro-Girl for backup, but loved her too much and sent her to Earth. Supergirl realizes the Godship is a massive organism and that she will need Superman's help. It is revealed that Supergirl did not call Superman, but studied his notes on Bizarro World. Kara finalizes her plan and the Bizarro-JLA go to fight the Godship, but are obliterated. High levels of blue sun ray power Bizarros; she exposes her to these blue rays and gives herself 'super-vision' which allows her to give all the Bizarros super powers. These Krypt-zarros are losing to the Godship drones; she formulates a new plan to trap the Godship in solid-vision. Unfortunately, Bizarro-Girl is the only one with this vision and she has gone missing, hiding in the Fortress, feeling scared and helpless. Supergirl comes and realizes Bizarro-Girl is not her opposite, but her reflection. Bizarro-Girl uses her solid-vision and is able to trap the Godship. The GLC comes and takes Godship away and Bizarro World begins to repair. Bizarro-Girl is hiding in a cave, punishing herself for killing a man on Earth. Supergirl comes and helps her work through her problems. Cat finally realizes she needs help with her problems. She tells Lana she knows about her relationship with Supergirl. Time with The Legion of Super-Heroes While taking a rocket from Bizarro World to Earth, Supergirl is inexplicably flung into the 30th century through an explosion. This is not the 30th century she visited before, but a much earlier version of the Legion. She decides to stay in the future and work with The Legion for a while, even being given a flight ring. She calls her time in the future a vacation, but admits to still feeling lonesome. While in the future, she goes to the Superman Museum and sees how she is to die: "during one of the greatest battles in history, Supergirl was killed stopping the worst threat the Earth had ever known, giving her life for her adopted planet." But this is interrupted by the arrival of Satan Girl, who was orignally a statue Brainiac 5 had been working on, but she was broken free. Brainy and Kara fight Satan Girl; they decide to go back in the timestream, creating a shift so that Satan Girl was never freed. Only Brainy and Kara remember what happened. Supergirl decides to go back to her own time and Saturn Girl, Lightning Lad, Cosmic Boy, and Brainiac 5 bring Supergirl back to the present, where she shares a kiss with Brainy, telling him to visit soon. How she dies is mind-wiped by Saturn Girl and suddenly Supergirl is the happiest she's been in years, with her mission on Bizarro World and adventure in the future to keep her thoughts occupied. As she flies off, Brainy promises himself that he will warn Kara about her future and she won't have to die alone like she did in the history books. Supergirl Joins the Justice League After returning to her time, Supergirl joined the new Justice League, taking the place of Superman, along with Richard Grayson (Batman), Donna Troy (Wonder Girl), Jesse Chambers (Jesse Quick), Jennifer-Lynn Hayden (Jade), Congorilla and Starman. Day of The Dollmaker Supergirl and Cat Grant go to Arkham Asylum to confront the Toyman and try to find the children they believe he kidnapped. One of the dolls Cat received was based off one of the missing children and when placed in front of the Toyman it attacked him. Revealing the Toyman was not behind these kidnappings. While waiting in the emergency room Cat and Supergirl talk where Cat states she believes that Supergirl makes bad situations worse. Supergirl realizing she doesn't have to listen to this flies off and fights Riot. Cat is attacked by a claw-wielding doll-like creature. Using a stun-gun, Cat is able to subdue her attacker only to have it turn out to be one of the missing children who was turned into half a cyborg. The Dollmaker arrives at her apartment with the other two missing children, also cyborgs. Lois goes to S.T.A.R. Labs to confront her sister. The Dollmaker kidnaps Cat and tell her he once was the Toymaker's son before being rejected and now he wants Cat to be his mommy. Meanwhile Supergirl is flying around Metropolis trying to find information on the Dollmaker. Lois has told Lucy that she is no longer her sister but a monster. The Dollmaker decides to kill every child in the city so Cat will have to love him but Cat calls for Supergirl, she flies in and defeats the Dollmaker's minions. Cat punches the Dollmaker and knocks him out. The missing children are saved. The Kent's have a Christmas gathering at the farm. Clark, Lois, Lana, Conner, Krypto, and Linda are all there where Lois shows Linda(Kara) the Daily Planets new headline: The Day I Needed Supergirl, written by Cat Grant. Kara agrees that even though she may not be perfect it's her life and she's happy with it. (This is the last issue of the Sterling Gates and Jamal Igle team.) Good-Looking Corpse A man named Alex has created a new I-pod app which allows you to track young heroes. To him the alien conquers that the heroes stop, could help evolve man kind, so he wishes to destroy the future heroes. Due to Flyover, the app, the Silver Banshee, Metallo, Kryptonite Man, and Parasite come to fight Supergirl. As she engages in battle, Lois learns that Cadmus has been experimenting with Kryptonian DNA. Back at Harvard, many people do not remember when they met Alex, or where he came from. With that Alex leaves college, meanwhile Supergirl is losing to the 4 villains. Kara is able to defeat the villains and Alex realizes Supergirl will be a much harder threat to get rid of then he suspected. Supergirl learns about the Flyover App and realizes it is how the villains are finding heroes and attacking them. She goes to help Damien fight Clayface only to find that Clayface is actually a android mimicking the powers of the villain. Kara, Robin, Blue Bettle and Miss Martian join in trying to take down Alex and his FlyOver app as Kara finds the Cadmus lab with a dead Kryptonian inside. There they find out that "Alex" is a Dubbilex clone slightly modified with Kryptonian DNA. They fight, and Kara manages to defeat the clone, earning Damian Wayne's respect. This is not My Life Kara and Lois work together to solve a case of missing children in Stanhope College. During the investigation, Kara battles and defeat Professor Ivo Amazo. Reign of Doomsday Kara joined the other S-Shield-bearers to fight an army of Doomsdays, later finding out that the Doomsdays' rampage was a plot orchestrated by Lex Luthor to keep the Superman Family busy. Afterwards, Kara became a founding member of Superman's new team, the Supermen of America. Convergence: Justice League Kara, Zatanna, Jade, and Vixen were all in Gotham to have a baby shower for Jessie when the city was captured and placed in the dome, and everyone lost their powers. A year later, the heroines had all become somewhat accustomed to their new lives as socialites. This came to an end when the dome fell and the League had to fight the Flashpoint Aquaman. While the main group kept the Atlantis army busy, Kara battled Aquaman. Initially she beat him up easily, but then Aquaman used a chunk of Kryptonite to hurt her. However Mera hurt Aquaman, saving Kara. Personality Kara was an insecure, fierce, impulsive, compassionate and sometimes immature teenager. At the beginning she came across as an angry, bratty girl due to suffering from undiagnosed Kryptonite poisoning when she landed on Earth as an effect of spending thirty years trapped in a chunk of Kryptonite. Her illness messed up her brain, making her prone to wild mood swings and odd behavior until it was correctly diagnosed and the poison purged from her body. Once free from false memories and mood swings plaguing her, Kara showed she was a troubled girl and lacked confidence but she was nice and well-meaning. Having survived both the destruction of Krypton and Argo City, Kara had a huge case of "Survivor Guilt" and suffered from PTDS. Sometimes her considerable self-loathing and guilt manifested as a split personality called "Dark Supergirl" until she managed to forgive herself. Claire Connors was Kara's first and short-lived attempt at creating her own secret identity. She wore a wig, glasses and plain clothes and pretended to be a teenage girl from Kansas. However her attempts to blend in with civilians failed owing to her inability to connect with the other students and her kryptonite-induced emotional instability, and she dropped her "Claire" identity after a week. Several months later, she was getting burnt out because of spending her whole time being Supergirl. Superman advised her to create her own secret identity. Assisted by Lana Lang, she created her "Linda Lang" identity: a geeky, glasses-wearing, ponytailed Lana's niece. After the events of "New Krypton", Kara was so distraught at her failure to save her home-world that she decided to become Linda Lang full-time and forget about her past, but she changed her mind after meeting Bizarro-Girl. Relationships * Superman (Clark Kent): Superman and Supergirl had an extremely close relationship. Kara loved her cousin greatly, although she was sometimes irritated about his overprotectiveness and the fact that she was supposed to take care of him but she was younger because of suspended animation. For his part, Clark was torn and undecided about whether to hover around her or give Kara her own space. Anyway, Supergirl made Superman feel less alone, and she trusted him and reassured him when he felt down. The downfall of New Krypton strengthened their bond. * Bruce Wayne (Batman): Kara disliked Batman at the beginning due to him distrusting her. Later on, she acknowledged him as a mentor. * Diana of Themyscira (Wonder Woman): Wonder Woman elected to take charge of Kara's power training as soon as the Kryptonian girl arrived on Earth, going as far as to carry her off and take her to Paradise Island. Diana became a third mentor to Supergirl, and Kara often went to Diana when she needed advice. * Stephanie Brown (Batgirl III): Stephanie was Supergirl's best friend. Since their first team-up they got along marvelously, and Kara stayed over at Steph's house sometimes. * Cassandra Sandsmark (Wonder Girl): Kara and Cassie first met in Themyscira during Kara's Amazon training. Their relationship didn't start on a good foot, but they came to be very close over time. Their friendship appeared to come to an end when Cassie broke their relationship off and booted Kara out of the Teen Titans, but later Cassie apologized to Supergirl and both girls reconciled. * Barbara Gordon (Oracle): Although their relationship wasn't so strong as their Earth-One counterparts', Kara and Barbara got along fine and worked together several times to give Gotham one day crime-free or help Stephanie out. When they teamed up, Barbara acted like a big sister/mentor to Supergirl. * Richard Grayson (Nightwing/Batman): Kara had a huge crush on Nightwing that she tried to get over. Both young heroes developed a sibling-like relationship as they served in the Justice League. Dick even called her his "little sister". And Kara said he had been a "big brother when she sorely needed one. * Kara Zor-L, Power Girl: Kara's relationship with her Earth-Two counterpart was strained. Supergirl intended to reach Power Girl out, but their powers went haywire during their first meeting. Afterwards, Power Girl didn't want to come close to Supergirl. Although Power Girl sometimes teamed up with Supergirl and helped her save Superman when Darkseid stuck him to the Source Wall, she never completely forgave Kara for her early childish behaviour, and her younger counterpart made her feel very unsure as to her place in the world. * Lois Lane: Kara and Lois treated each other like family since their first meeting. Lois cared for Kara although she'd chew the younger girl out when she acted out, and Kara also cared for Lois and looked after her. * Lana Lang: Lana helped Kara out when she needed to create a secret identity. Kara pretended to be her niece and both women developed a close, familiar relationship, to the point that Kara stayed over at Lana's house for a while after the destruction of New Krypton and was even willing to become "Linda Lang" permanently. * Jonathan Kent and Martha Kent: The Kents embraced Kara as a new niece right away, and Kara treated them as her family, stating she wanted "to be a family with cousin, Uncle John and Aunt Martha". Romances During her hero career, Kara had little time for romance and little luck at that department. She developed a close relationship with Captain Boomerang, dated Power Boy briefly before discovering he was an abuser and dumping him, and had a brief relationship with Henry Flyte, a human, ordinary boy she met while solving a case in Stanhope College. * Richard Grayson (Nightwing): Supergirl had a pretty serious crush on Nightwing. Kara even kissed Dick in two different times. Aware that her crush was unrequited and hopeless, Kara got over it, but her "Dark Supergirl" side still pined for Dick for a long time. * Querl Dox (Brainiac 5): Kara first met Brainiac 5 when Brainiac attempted to reduce Kandor again. However Querl had already met her, fallen for her and mourned her death. Because he acted cooly, Querl came across as a jerk to Kara, although he was aware of this and knew Kara would eventually warm up to him. Kara would met his younger self when she travelled to the 31st century. Before going back to the past she kissed him, and Brainiac swore that he would not let her die alone during her final battle. Powers and Abilities Powers Kryptonian Physiology: Supergirl's cellular structure is more dense, resilient and biologically more effective than human tissue. She does possess several organs whose functions are not yet disclosed or understood but are believed to be part of and perhaps even the source of his biomatrix force field and reclamation aura. Supergirl has manifested a wide range of metahuman abilities and is considered to be one of the most powerful metahumans alive. Supergirl's body also stores energy actively within her bio-cellular matrix as an energy pattern that is linked to her body's electromagnetic field. This energy powers most of Supergirl's electromagnetic capabilities such as flight and heat vision. It also supplements her physical strength. :Solar Energy Absorption: The cellular structure of a Kryptonian is similar to that of all humans. However, a certain chemical makeup in the ribosomes is capable of absorbing solar energy and storing it. Once the ribosomes achieve saturation levels of this radiation, they begin to re-radiate the energy in the form of a bioelectric forcefield. Each individual cell within the field's radius becomes reinforced in such a way that the cells are not only protected from external harm, but internal forces as well. Since the individual cells are wholly invulnerable, they are capable of operating at levels of efficiency that would destroy normal humanoid cells. These "super-cells" lend an enhancing effect to all bodily systems...muscular, metabolic, nervous, and so forth. The continual absorption of solar energy provides a constant power source for these enhanced systems. Thus, a Kryptonian is capable of incredible feats. ::Superhuman Strength: Her physical strength is greatly magnified by the combination of her more-efficient muscular system and the enhancement of her skeletal system's structural integrity, but is primarily augmented by the sheer force of her solar forcefield. It is generally accepted that Kara is easily strong enough to lift 100 tons with minimal effort. The conjectured upper limit of her physical strength is unknown. But continual exertion will deplete her solar energy, and greatly exceeding her normal lift will drain her more rapidly. ::Invulnerability: Naturally, the basic forcefield effect renders her invulnerable to large amounts of damage. She can withstand a 1-megaton nuclear explosion without ill effect, and has been able to tolerate the molten conditions in the Earth's core with only discomfort. A 40 Megaton nuclear explosion knocked her unconscious for over an hour. She could not, however, survive the conditions inside a star, but can safely approach to within several miles of Earth's sun, probably due to a feedback loop of solar energy powering her bioelectric field. :::*'Super Immunity': Due to the highly charged nature of her solar storage systems, her immune system deals with most normal poisons and diseases quickly and with no ill effect. Radiation and similar harmful energies are similarly neutralized. ::Superhuman Stamina: Supergirl's body stores and processes solar energy at a rapid rate and for a variety of effects, which are explained in her other powers. Her storage capacity is sufficient to let her function at full capacity for up to 14 days depending on her physical condition and state of rest. While under a star of the right class (G-type dwarfs in the blue-white through yellow spectrum are ideal) and within a planetary atmosphere, she replenishes energy at a constant rate. If forced to expend large amounts of energy over a relatively short time, or to maintain constant exertion over longer periods of time, she tires and her power begins to diminish. Constant exertion will revert her to normal humanoid levels after 14 days without rest. The power recovers at the rate of normal rest, and a full recharge can be accomplished with two days of no more than moderate, normal-level exertion. A process of solar recharge is also known, but requires massive amounts of fusion energy of solar/light-based superpowers. ::Flight: Kara is able through an act of conscious will attain independent flight. The precise mechanism of her ability is unknown. It is suggested to be biological in nature as Kara-El can not achieve flight when poisoned with Kryptonite or maintain the effect while being so effected. What is known is that when Kara is super-charged with solar-energy, she can generate a powerful personal energy field that interrupts locale gravity, allowing her to fly. When in flight, she's fully suspended by this energy, almost completely repelling earth's gravimetric influence over her. She becomes her own center of gravity, and no longer has to physically leverage against the gravity of whatever planetary body she's on, or any object. ::By using this "sling shot" effect, Kara-El is able to attain escape velocity and enter into outer space. But achieving this speed still requires strenous effort on her part to achieve (as recently shown in Titans 53). Thus she can attain escape velocity and enter into outer space at her choosing when needed. However, when Kara needs to enter into far distances of outer space, she usually uses an external transporter to achieve that effect without the strenuous effort on her part to cover the distance herself. Kara's control of her flight is very precise and she can perform aerobatic feats such as hovering, flying backwards and even lifting great weights while flying. ::Superhuman Speed: Similarly, Supergirl's enhanced metabolic rate, muscular speed, and nervous system grant her incredible speed. Her Kryptonian structure and the solar energy paths that course along her neurophysical structure allow her to react at many times normal human speed. While not as fast as the Flash, Supergirl is fast enough to run/move at speeds of in excess of Mach 10 (2 miles a second) and light-speeds in space. She can read a complete encyclopedia set in seconds, wash a sink full of dishes in the blink of an eye, or run from New York to Paris in a matter of minutes. She can move faster than the human eye can perceive if necessary, but this requires extra effort. Her reflexes are quick enough to allow her to dodge incoming automatic laser fire. Supergirl's perceptions are similarly rapid, allowing her to see individual bullets fired from high-speed automatic weaponry in flight and outrace them easily. Moving at extreme speeds for extended periods of time rapidly drains her solar reserves. In a full drained state, her reflexes are only sufficient enough to dodge semi-automatic projectile weapons and read the encyclopedia set in under 10 minutes. Kara is able to attain great speeds while in flight being obviously supersonic. However her top flight speeds are unknown as she is not able to attain escape velocity on her own. However she has been shown to be able to use the Earth's own rotation to increase her flight speeds to enter into outer space as shown recently in Teen Titans 53. ::Heat Vision: The ability to fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it with the conscious act of activating this power. Visually, the power is typically depicted as two beams of red light firing from her eyes. These beams can be made invisible, allowing Supergirl to work undetected. The maximum temperature of her heat vision is said to be around that of a nuclear detonation. The area of effect can be consciously determined by Supergirl, down to the microscopic level. Supergirl has the ability to expel stored (solar/electromagnetic) internal energy in the form of focused beams of radiation from her eyes. She emits light along various frequencies in high energy bursts that flash-melts materials in seconds, weaken structural integrity over a smaller area, such as melting the barrel of a gun but leaving the handle untouched. Supergirl can control her heat vision and direct it wherever she wants to with her eyes. In actuality, Supergirl could not emit the beams directly from her eyes. The energy is actually built up on the surface of the bio-energetic field surrounding her body and emitted from there. This allows her body to be protected from the energy and absorbing stray electromagnetic energy back into her body. Supergirl's energy reclamation aura is so efficient that any radiation, even those emitted from her, once in the environment are able to be reabsorbed. The heat beams are psionically controlled and that control is reflexive, so she can shut it off without accidentally damaging anything that she does not want to. She can emit the radiation visibly or invisibly at lower settings. Her energy has a high visibility profile if emitted at higher levels. ::Super Hearing: The ability to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. Her range of hearing extends from the subsonic through to the point where signal modulation in broadcast communications can be sensed and demodulated into "sounds". The only Earth creature who can detect sounds at the frequency she can is a blue whale (0.01-200,000 Hz). She has shown enough control to block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source/frequency. Supergirl was able to detect disturbances in the frequency the human brain operates. ::Super Breath: can breathe in large amounts of air, an ability used when dealing with and disposing things like clouds of poison gas. Also able to create hurricane force winds by blowing. She is able to hold her breath for a maximum of 2 hours. :::*''Freeze Breath: The ability to chill her breath in order to freeze a target. '' :::*''Voice Throwing: She can modulate her voice to transmit on radio or microwave/radar frequencies, and can expel a minute amount of air in space at a warm enough temperature and speed to carry sub-vocalized sound directly to one or more targets. ::'Super Vision': The enhanced structure of Supergirl's sensory organs combined with the increased capacity of her nervous system provides for the greatly enhanced senses. Her visual reception range covers the entirety of the electromagnetic spectrum. Supergirl can change the spectrum she perceives at any given time, by changing the chemical receptors in the rods and cones of her retinas. She can adjust her photo voltaic detection as an act of will to sense longer wavelengths down to the infrared, and higher energy light, up to X-ray and gamma radiation. :::*Electro-magnetic Spectrum Vision: can see well into most of the EM Spectrum. She can see and identify radio/television and any and all broadcast/transmitted frequencies, allowing her to avoid detection through radar or satellite monitoring methods. :::*Telescopic Vision: The ability to "zoom in" her distance to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. The total telescopic ability is unprecedented, but limited to some extent. :::*Microscopic Vision: Supergirl can use the gravitational fields generated by the muscles in her eyes to produce a gravity lens, allowing her to focus far beyond the range of the human eye. Combined with Supergirl's sensitivity to light, she can magnify an image a virtually countless number of times. :::*X-Ray Vision: Supergirl can see through solids objects by using a combination of these telescopic and microscopic visual abilities to see through the atomic structure of an object and focus past it, as a camera focuses beyond the dust on a lens. Certain dense materials, notably lead, obstruct this ability. Abilities *Coming Soon Strength *Class 100+. Kara is easily strong enough to lift 100 tons with minimal effort. Weakness 'Kryptonite: The fatal flaw in Kryptonian cellular physiology is the unique radiation given off by kryptonite. In the most minute amounts, the radiation waveforms and high-energy particles emitted by kryptonite can react catastrophically with the very ribosomal chemical that grant a Kryptonian powers. The briefest contact can strip these powers, and further begin a fatal poisoning that totally shuts down cellular activity in the affected areas. As kryptonite radiation makes its way through the bloodstream, a Kryptonian becomes instantly weak and ill in its unshielded presence, and prolonged exposure will render her unconscious (after 30 minutes to an hour depending on the size of the sample, and the current state of her solar reserves), and will eventually (after two to four hours) reach all parts of his body and bring death, usually as the body's immune system attempts to expel the deadly toxin. However, the rate of recovery once removed from the emissions is as rapid as the rate of damage, and the Kryptonian will be back to normal in under an hour after exposure in optimal conditions. Kryptonite emissions can be blocked by lead and other super-dense materials. '''Solar Energy: Supergirl requires solar energy to function at peak capacity, or her powers fade to greatly reduced levels, some disappearing entirely if her solar reserves are empty. Supergirl cannot absorb energy from the lower frequency orange O-class stars and cannot process the higher-frequency White K or blue F classes. Blue B and yellow G type stars are ideal. Supergirl can easily survive conditions in deep space, but she does need to breathe, eat, sleep, and excrete. Supergirl requires 2 hours of sleep a night to function at peak mental efficiency, as well needing to dream at least half an hour a night, or experience the psychological effects of sleep deprivation as would any other person who missed a night of sleep. When her solar energy is depleted, her resistance to physical punishment drops to approximately one-quarter the normal amount. Withstanding large amounts of damage continuously over time will rapidly deplete his solar reserves. Further, the radiation signature of the red sun of the Krypton system (and similar M-class stars) instantly causes the ribosomal structures to lose their stored energy, reducing a Kryptonian to normal humanoid levels. Magic: Supergirl's biomatrix is her most powerful asset, but the strength of this field is also its greatest weakness. It's permeability to certain wavelengths makes Supergirls vulnerable to certain radiations, particularly magical energies whose chaotic electromagnetic or extradimensional signatures disrupt this forcefield. Supergirl's vulnerability to magic varies on the special effects of the magic. No magic seems to be able to directly destroy her unless it comes from a semi-divine or divine source. She can be injured and worn down by magical entities. Magic can have powerful and unpredictable effects on Supergirl and her magical enemies have often proven to be the most dangerous. Lead: X-ray vision cannot penetrate lead or lead-lined walls. It also cannot penetrate inertron, the most indestructible substance in the 30th century universe. Psionics Equipment Former Equipment *Legion Flight Ring *Red Lantern Power Battery Weapons Former Weapons *Red Lantern Power Ring In Other Media *Smallville (TV Series) *Supergirl (Film) *Supergirl (TV Series) Notes * This version of Supergirl first appeared in Superman/Batman #8 by Jeph Loeb and Michael Turner and is an adaptation from the original Supergirl. * Gates and Igle's Supergirl's run -Supergirl Vol 5 issues #33-59- is considered one of the best Supergirl runs ever, and clocked in at #69 on The Hollywood Reporter's 100 Best Super-Heroes Comic-Books List. Trivia * Kara was about 22 years old when her cousin was born. She was sent to Earth by her father to watch over Kal-El. * Kara had been in suspended animation for many years after her journey to Earth in her spaceship. This makes her roughly in her fifties, while Superman is in his thirties. * Attends Metropolis University disguised as Linda Lang, the niece of. Lana is a mentor to Linda (Kara). They share a big sister/little sister relationship. They live together in Hammersmith Tower. * Kara is an honorary Amazon. * Like Pre-Crisis Supergirl, Kara has a pet cat named Streaky, though this cat has no powers. * Kara's birthday on Earth is September 22nd. This makes Kara's zodiac sign a Virgo. See Also *Supergirl (Kara Kent)/Gallery Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Kara_Zor-El_(New_Earth) *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Kara_Zor-El_(Prime_Earth) *https://comicvine.gamespot.com/supergirl/4005-2351/ Category:Superman Family Category:Legion of Super-Heroes Members Category:Kent Family Category:Teen Titans Members Category:Outsiders Member Category:House of El Category:Nightwing and Flamebird Team Category:Justice League Members Category:Daily Planet Staff Category:Kryptonians Category:Former Red Lantern Corps Members